into your arms
by mellieforyellie
Summary: Elizaveta is a hopeless romantic, and she will use any means necessary to have the romance she craves. However, she never expected it to backfire…


**disclaimer:**** i do not own hetalia.**

**dedication:**** de-anoning from hetalia_kink  
><strong>**prompt:**** He knows it's improper, but he just can't resist her. And she can't resist him. So he successfully seduces her in the music room.  
><strong>**notes1:**** I'M SO SORRY MY DEAR TWIN, I KNOW THIS MAKES YOU PUKE, BUT I LOVE THIS SO MUCH. I HAVE TO DO.  
><strong>**notes2:**** also, my new otp for hungary is prussiahungary. jussayin'.  
><strong>**notes3:**** i tried to find a fruit tree native to Austria, but my research did not prove fruitful.  
><strong>**notes4:**** i warn you now: i have a language kink. lots of german and hungarian; translations at bottom.  
><strong>**summary:**** Elizaveta is a hopeless romantic, and she will use any means necessary to have the romance she craves. However, she never expected it to backfire…  
><strong>**pairing:**** austriahungary.**

Elizaveta hummed to herself as she made the evening tea, slightly swaying to the tune inside her head. The early evening sunlight danced across the kitchen through the singular window over the sink. It faced the rolling hills, their perfect surfaces only blemished by the occasional peach tree, blooming in the early summer, plump fruits already weighing down its branches.

The days always became so much longer in the summer, and Elizaveta loved it. There was more time to soak in the sunlight, and Roderich let her be outside as much as she wanted as long as she got her chores done.

After all, it was only _chores_, in exchange to live at his house and let him handle all _her_ paperwork. It was worth it — it was so worth it. She would never be able to show him just how much she appreciated everything he did for her. So, she did her chores with vigor, even did things he didn't ask her to. She cooked him meals, made him tea and snacks, and rubbed his shoulders when she could tell he _really_ need it.

Like now.

Elizaveta knew he was very stressed today, not by the hours he had spent in his office, but by the dark tones of the piano he played. Even with it's relaxing intent, it had a eerie tone to it, like that of a ghost of a loved one, looking over even after their time had come.

Her small heels clicked against the polished floor, barely making a noise next to the booming piano keys. He was not lifted out of his closed-eyed playing stance even with the smell of Earl Grey tea wafting into the air.

It was these moments of Austria that Hungary admired him so greatly. He was so in love with his music, so deeply connected to it, that he must have been playing since he was but a child. He touched the keys gingerly, as if they were real and would be hurt if he pressed down on them too hard. He played with such emotion, such expression that it almost made Elizaveta want to cry.

The sunset shadows played across the room as she set the tea tray down on the coffee table and sat down on the couch to listen to him play. Many times, she had fallen asleep to him playing, waiting for him to be done, to the point of where he finally put in a very nice, very comfortable leather couch in there.

"_It's stupid to fall asleep on a floor,"_ he had explained to her, with a slightly flustered look. She had smiled at him, and pecked his cheek as a _thank you_, because it was a truly considerate gift.

That was the first contact they had ever really had, Hungary remembers. Their original marriage had been so…uncomfortable, so impersonal. They signed a paper, and _bam!_—she's married to him and she's living there. But that kiss, that tiny peck on the cheek had spurred so many little "dates" — not that Roderich would _ever_ call them that, but she knew — that he planned. He kissed her hand, sometimes, and once he had gotten up the guts to peck her a _goodnight_ kiss on the cheek.

But that was it, of course.

However, Elizaveta could not, and _would not_ settle for that. She was a romantic, for God's sake. It wasn't in her nature to settle for something so short as a peck — on the cheek, no less.

She was tired of watching all the boys having their romances, whether it be expected like France and England, or sexy like America and Russia, or adorable like Germany and Italy.

No, today was _her_ turn.

He stopped playing, finally, but did not move from his spot. He only remained there, eyes closed, finger still lightly touching the keys on the piano. So, she stood up and walked over, holding the tray in front of him.

"Ah, _danke, liebe_," Roderich said as he took a teacup from the silver, antique tray. He motioned with his head that she was allowed to set it down on the piano, and she did, taking a cup for herself. She took a sip of her tea before setting the cup back down on the tray.

"You seem very tense, Roderich," she noted, standing behind him and placing her hands on his shoulders. "_Mi a baj?_"

"I-It's nothing," he mumbled, coughing a little, and Hungary smiled to herself. "Just Prussia being himself, that's all."

_For once, you're good for something, you damned Albino._

"Ahh," she replied, beginning to knead at his shoulders. She smiled at the flustered stutter he gave and how the tips of his ears were beginning to turn the slightest shade of pink.

Austria was such a virgin.

"Elizaveta, w-what are you doing?" he asked, shakily setting his teacup on the tray in front of him.

"You are very tense, _szerelem_," she purred into his ear, smirking at the choking sound Roderich made as she rubbed a particularly tight knot. "Why not relax, and let me help you, hmm?"

Roderich almost couldn't take it anymore. This was something that he had never expected Elizaveta to do — to try and seduce _him_. He had always assumed that she was in love with that Prussia character, and certainly not Austria.

After all, their marriage was purely political.

But Austria had always had a little bit of a fascination with her. One of the only female nations that existed, and she lived in his proverbial neck of the woods. He had restrained on trying to instigate a physical relationship with her because he would have dreaded the awkwardness that would have ensued if she had denied him.

But now that he knew that this was something _she_ wanted, he couldn't resist the temptation anymore, damned the idea of impropriety.

"_Ich glaube nicht, dass das möglich ist_," he muttered, as he choked back another satisfied moan.

_This woman has the hands of an angel…_

"Oh? And why not?"

And then he turned to face her, staring into her eyes with such intensity she practically squeaked. He stood up, bringing his lips close to her ear, and whispering, "_Ich tun sollte die Arbeit hier_."

Hungary gasped as his hands suddenly enveloped her waist, and they were kissing — _really_ kissing. She moaned in delight at the surprise and reached up to lace her fingers in his hair. She could feel him smirk against her lips, and wondered for a split second what he was planning —

and then her back met the hard cover of the piano, and she distinctly heard the sound of teacups and a tray clattering to the floor.

"This isn't like you, Roderich," she murmured, sitting up to pull him by his jacket to her, needy for his touch, "_de azt hiszem, nekem tetszik._"

He willingly came toward her, their mouths connecting once more. She was surprised when he ran his touch over her lower lip, nipping at it, but let him in, nonetheless. Their tongues invaded each other's mouths, mapping out every crevice to memory.

As soon as Elizaveta had to pull away for some much needed air, he began to attack her neck with bites and sucks, and her breath was taken away once more.

"_Krisztus_," she groaned out, tilting her head back to give him more access. She felt her entire body tingle as he relentlessly sucked on her neck. It was only in her very flushed state that she noticed how cold the room was.

"Cold, are we?" Roderich breathed into her ear, and she could feel the smirk in his voice. But her anger was drowned away by arousal as kneaded her breasts through her dress, much like she had been doing to his shoulders earlier.

"P-perhaps a little," she admitted, cursing herself for wearing such a thin dress today. She pulled on the Austrian's hair, shaking it out of the gelled state. She wrapped her legs around his waist, arching her back to meet his chest. The desire was practically overflowing within her, swirling to the center of her abdomen.

She had been so _frustrated_ for so long with him, always wanting, always needing, but so afraid to approach it before. Her session with herself had never worked, no matter how close she got, she had never been able to fully relieve herself of this growing pressure.

And God, did she want it.

"R-Roderich," she moaned out as he sucked on a breast through the fabric, unable to take it anymore. "_Az Isten szerelmére, kérem_!"

"_Noch nicht ganz_," he answered, reaching up to nibble on her earlobe. Austria smirked as she whined and clutched at his shoulders, slipping them under his coat to burrow her nails into his shirt.

The pain provided a sharp pulse in his groin, something he didn't know he liked, but it was now painfully obvious. The friction rubbed him the right way every time he moved, and he had to restrain himself from groaning.

His hands slipped under her dress, fingertips skimming their way up her warm thighs, delighted by Elizaveta's shivers. He kissed her, hard and deep, as he snaked his tongue into her mouth and his hands up to her hips. She moaned into his mouth, and he could feel his painful erection straining to break out of his trousers.

Austria had hooked his fingers into the waistband of her lacy panties as Hungary began to messily unbutton his shirt, not regarding the overcoat that still remained. As soon as she had them all undone and out of her way, she scratched her nails down his chest, giving him another uncomfortable throb.

Devastatingly slowly, he pulled off her panties — just to tease her, to show her _he_ was in control — and broke away from their kiss, panting, to whisper in her ear, "You must be very wet, _mein lieber _Elizaveta."

She whimpered as he reached back up her dress to brush against her bundle of nerves, which was definitely slick with her arousal. His fingers lightly stroked her slippery entrance, and he loved the blush that erupted on her face.

Elizaveta could barely think, with how badly she just wanted him to—to _fuck_ her! All this teasing was making her head swim with heat and excitement, to the point of where it was all she could do to remember to breathe.

"God, Roderich," she groaned, arching her back. "_Nem bírom ezt már_!"

"Patience," was all she heard him mutter, and suddenly her skirt was hiked up to her waist and — _Christ_, it was cold — one of her legs was hitched onto his shoulder and his _tongue_ was divulging her most sensitive place.

"Oh, God, Roderich!" she cried, scratching the varnish off the grand piano. She could feel his appendage lapping at the juices, and she felt that coil in her abdomen tighten so tight, like it had so many times before.

_Release_! her body screamed at her. _Release_!

"I'm so close, Roderich," she whimpered, pleading with him through eyes hooded with desperate lust. "_Kérjük_!"

And suddenly, he pulled away, and before she could restrain herself, she screamed. She felt Austria's arms comfort her before feeling his hard length against her entance.

"Shh," he murmured in her ear, licking its shell. "I wouldn't leave you high and dry like that, _Ich verspreche es._"

And as she was about to reply "Better not," she was suddenly incapable of thought as he plunged into her. She saw stars for a moment, as a sharp pain overtook her, and she could feel that coil unwind just the tiniest bit and panicked.

Elizaveta wriggled her hips against his, pain forgotten in her need for the most intense pleasure. They moaned in unison as he pulled back out, only to thrust back in to fill her completely.

"_Ó, Istenem_," she cried, sliding her hands up his chest and digging her nails into his shoulders. She felt herself grow to sustain his size, and groaned at the feeling of being completely full.

"Ungh," Roderich muttered, thrusting into her once more. He rested his forehead against hers, reaching one of his arms up to thread his fingers into hers.

He didn't want this to be just fucking — he wanted to _make love_ to her.

"_Ich liebe dich_," he murmured to her in between thrusts, placing a sloppy kiss on the side of her neck. He could feel his release quickly rising, his body not used to the waves of intense pleasure.

"_Én is s-szeretlek, _Roderich," Elizaveta stuttered, pulling at his hair. He moaned out as she milked his member. "S-So close, Roderich — ungh…"

As she released around him, his abdomen tightened and he orgasmed inside her, gasping out. He saw stars as he rode out his orgasm, finally collapsing next to her as his penis went flaccid.

"If I had known you wanted it just as bad as I did, I would have tried to seduce you a long time ago," Elizaveta noted, smirking up at him while she let her dress flow back down to her ankles.

"'Tried' being the keyword here," he said, smirking and pulling her to his chest.

"_Beképzelt rohadék._"

**endingnote:**** I FINALLY BROKE MY AWKWARD FANFICTION VIRGINITY. PLEASE LET IT NOT HAVE SUCKED.  
><strong>**translations:****  
><strong>_**danke: **_**thank you (German)  
><strong>_**liebe**_**: dear (German)**_**  
>Mi a baj?: <strong>_**What's the matter? (Hungarian)  
><strong>_**szerelem:**_** love (Hungarian)  
><strong>_**Ich glaube nicht, dass das möglich ist**_**: I don't think that's possible. (German)  
><strong>_**Ich tun sollte die Arbeit hier**_**: I'm supposed to be doing the work here. (German)  
><strong>_**de azt hiszem, nekem tetszik**_**: but I think I like it (Hungarian)  
><strong>_**Kristus**_**: Christ (Hungarian)  
><strong>_**Az Isten szerelmére, kérem**_**!: For God's sake, please! (Hungarian)  
><strong>_**Noch nicht ganz**_**: Not quite yet (German)  
><strong>_**mein lieber**_**: my dear (German)  
><strong>_**Nem bírom ezt már**_**: I can't take it anymore (Hungarian)  
><strong>_**Kérjük**_**: please (Hungarian)  
><strong>_**Ich verspreche es**_**: I promise (German)  
><strong>_**Ó, Istenem**_**: Oh, God (Hungarian)  
><strong>_**Ich liebe dich**_**: I love you (German)  
><strong>_**Én is szeretlek**_**: I love you, too (Hungarian)  
><strong>_**Beképzelt rohadék**_**: Cocky bastard (Hungarian)**


End file.
